


Hard morning

by peachysins



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Husbands, Hyung Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Morning Wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachysins/pseuds/peachysins
Summary: Wonho has a morning wood and his husband is more than happy to help him.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 29





	Hard morning

Kihyun opens his eyes slowly after a long, deep sleep. He yawns and wants to stretch out his body, but the man he's holding prevents him to do it. He looks at the body next to him to see his husband sleeping, eyes closed and mouth semi-open. Kihyun smiles and kisses his forehead softly. Their legs are intertwined. Kihyun's arm is under Hoseok's head as he holds him by his shoulder and Hoseok holds Kihyun by his stomach. Kihyun doesn't move, he just stays that way with his loving husband, until he realizes there's something hard against his leg. His husband has a boner. He can't help but bite his bottom lip as he looks down at his husband's crotch, and indeed, he's fully hard. 

"Baby, wake up". Kihyun whispers shaking his hand a little to move his husband's body. Hoseok didn't flinch. "Come on, babe", he murmurs a little bit louder. Hoseok only complains in his sleep for being disturbed. 

"Five minutes more", he mumbles. 

"You sure?", Kihyun raises his eyebrow and smirks. He moves his leg a little just to hear his husband moan. Kihyun laughs at him. "You're hard, sweetheart". 

"Shit", Hoseok groans, starting to grind his crotch against his husband's thighs as he hides his face in the curve of Kihyun's neck. 

"I can leave you like this for you to continue sleeping if you want", Kihyun whispers in Hoseok's ear. Hoseok pants only to roll his hips harder against Kihyun.

"No, please", Hoseok manages to say. 

"Please what, baby? Use your words".

"Ple-Please, hyung, please, touch me". 

Kihyun coos. "You want me to touch you, sweetheart? Want me to take care of you?", he murmurs in his husband's ear. Hoseok purrs as he nods. "Okay, baby, hyung will take care of you". Kihyun's hand slides down and grabs his husband's penis through his underwear. He rubs his palm against it as he hears the way his husband moans. Then, he tugs down his underwear until Hoseok's cock jolts free. He bites his bottom lip at the sight of his husband's big, red cock. "You have such a pretty cock, baby, have I told you before?", Kihyun praises and Hoseok whimpers at this. The younger starts stroking his husband's penis speeding up the pace little by little. 

"Hy-Hyung", Hoseok sobs as he thrusts his hips into his husband's hand. 

"Yes, my love?", Kihyun says, rubbing Hoseok's cheek with his thumb of his other hand. 

"Mo-More".

"You want more, baby?", Kihyun asks and watches Hoseok nodding desperately. "How about I ride you, hmm?", Kihyun strokes his husband's cock slowly this time, not wanting him to cum soon. 

"Yes", Hoseok nods eargerly. "Yes, please, please", he pleads with his eyes shut.

Kihyun takes off his underwear and reaches for his asshole. He puts one finger in, hissing at the feeling. When he's prepared, he places himself on top of his husband to line up his cock to his hole. He slides down his body for his husband's cock to enter into his ass. 

"Fuck, baby", Kihyun moans when he's full of his husband's cock. 

"Mo-Move".

And Kihyun lifts himself and crashes all the way down on Hoseok's cock. He keeps a fast pace going up and down his cock. 

"Hyung, I'm gonna cum", Hoseok says in a high pitched voice. 

"Me too, babe", Kihyun gasps. 

When they reach their orgasm, Kihyun falls onto his husband's chest and Hoseok rolls his eyes from pleasure. 

"Good morning", Kihyun says while panting. 

Hoseok chuckles. "Good morning", he responds as he leans forward to give his husband a kiss.


End file.
